


我拿起扫帚就无法拥抱你，放下扫帚就无法养活你

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 伪贫穷孩子家里蹲德x全民明星找球手哈





	我拿起扫帚就无法拥抱你，放下扫帚就无法养活你

“追上了！追上了！哈利·波特追上金色飞贼了！他就要追到了！”主持人扯着喉咙大声喊叫，“哈利·波特能不能为查德理火炮队赢下又一个的荣耀呢？他能不能保持连续十五场比赛都抓到飞贼的记录呢？结果即将揭晓！”

“他抓到了！哈利·波特抓到金色飞贼了！比赛结束！查德理火炮队再一次取得了胜利，而哈利创下了连续十五场比赛都抓到飞贼的记录！那么，我们来采访一下哈利·波特！”

近十年来，魔法世界和麻瓜世界的交往越来越多，更多的麻瓜科技被引进了魔法世界，现在几乎家家户户都拥有一台麻瓜电视机，麻瓜洗衣机，讲究的甚至装上了麻瓜们的智能系统，仅用一个平板就能搞定家里所有的事情。

主持人指挥着吊臂靠近哈利，那张阳光俊朗的脸被放大呈现在了体育馆的大屏幕上，引爆了全场少女粉姐姐粉妹妹粉和妈妈粉的尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！弟弟你好帅！！！哈利今天的美貌也有在认真营业啊啊啊！！”

“哈利！！！和我结婚！！我们生满一个魁地奇球队吧！！！”

“哥哥太棒了吧！！这么优秀的哥哥新的一年请继续大发吧！！！”

“呜呜呜呜，我的哈利小宝贝怎么可以这么优秀！！！妈妈好开心啊！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊，我家鹅太优秀了！！又抓住了飞贼啊！！”

哈利对着镜头笑了笑，和全场的巫师们打了招呼。

“哈利，恭喜你连续十五场抓住了飞贼！有什么要对全场支持你的粉丝说的吗？”主持人拿着话筒怼到哈利面前，直戳他的嘴巴，这个举动引起了粉丝不满的尖叫。

“嘿！把话筒拿得远一些！！戳到我家宝贝了！！”

“主持人能不能礼貌一点！！我家弟弟快要下被你用话筒怼下扫帚了！！”

握着话筒的主持人背后出了一身冷汗，哈利·波特不愧是第一个全民偶像，不仅拉动了魁地奇圈的粉丝经济，还成功推动了全民魁地奇热潮。哈利不在意地笑了笑，说了感谢全场巫师们的支持，他会继续努力的。接着帅气地跳下了扫帚，左手上有什么东西闪瞎了全场巫师的眼睛。

“等等！我家宝贝左手上那个闪闪发光的是戒指吗！！”

“不不不，我不相信！！弟弟你怎么可以英年早婚！！”

“我不要！！！我还没有长大！！我要嫁给你啊！！哈利哥哥你怎么可以娶别的女人！！”

主持人战战兢兢地指了指哈利左手上的戒指，他离哈利很近，能清楚地看到那颗钻石到底有多熠熠生辉闪闪惹人爱。

“哦，我很开心你们注意到了我的改变。”哈利大方地展示了自己的戒指，“没错，我结婚了，我和一个很英俊帅气潇洒的男人结婚了，我们现在很幸福。我恨不得天天呆在家里黏在他的身旁陪着他，可惜我还有好多好多的训练和比赛……哎，赚钱不易，哈利叹气呀！”哈利冲着镜头俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，他举起手里的飞贼吻了一下，“我知道你在看直播，看，我抓住了飞贼！这是给你的！”他冲着镜头飞吻，害羞地低着头，再次引起全场狼血沸腾的嚎叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！我家儿子好可爱！！！和他结婚的男人太幸福了吧！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！弟弟你怎么可以这么奶！！！场上小狼狗，场下小奶狗！！我要失血过多了！”

“不不不不！我拒绝承认哥哥已婚的事实！！我不相信有人上辈子拯救过全银河系！！哥哥好可爱啊！！我可以！！”

“哥哥你看看我！！到底是什么样的大猪蹄子蒙住了你的眼睛！！不要英年早婚啊！！！离开那个男人，我偷魔杖养你啊！！！”

“弟弟这么奶一定是年下小奶狗！！天啊！娶了我弟弟的男人也太幸福了吧！有这么可爱的一个攻！！”

当然也有粉丝大胆发声，虽然他们也为哈利有了狗男人感到心痛，但还是反驳了那些说哈利是top的粉丝。

拜托，我家儿子貌美如花可爱清纯，柔软易推倒，一看就是不是top，是个绝世好0！！

后来双方在网络上打成了一片，关于哈利是top还是bottom的热搜挂了好几天，双方争执不休，开始了长达七年的口水战。在哈利的绝大多数粉丝为了他的攻受争论不休的时候，哈利的泥塑粉则在关心哈利会不会穿女装诱惑那个该死的幸运的狗男人，他们甚至p了哈利的女仆装和兔女郎装。

 

德拉科关了直播，从电视机柜里掏出他新买的游戏光碟，拿着手柄玩了起来。没错，那些女人嫉妒的狗男人上辈子拯救了银河系的男人就是我，德拉科·马尔福！

哈利推开门，今天的庆功宴吃得有些晚，他一结束就赶紧回来生怕德拉科又玩游戏玩得忘记吃饭。他推开门，德拉科坐在客厅里聚精会神地打游戏，他操作着小人一路左躲右闪跑向终点，屏幕上显示出了一个大大的通关。

“我回来了，”哈利在德拉科身边坐下，后者摘下耳机，疲惫地躺到他大腿上抱住他的腰，“晚饭吃了吗？”

“没有，我在等你回来。”起身抱着哈利，德拉科要了好几个黏黏糊糊的吻才放过他，“比赛我看了，我夫人真是厉害，第十五次抓到飞贼了。”

“是连续十五次！”哈利从身后拿出塑料袋，里面是他在回家路上买的晚餐，现在还热着，“喏，我刚刚路过甜品店，给你带了晚饭。”

“吃什么晚饭，你回来当然是吃你啊。”两个人闹着摔在了地上，吵闹的声音不一会儿就没了，房间里全是接吻时的换气声和双唇相互吮吸的声音。

这是他们新婚的第一年。

 

六年之后。

哈利和德拉科迎来了他们第七个结婚纪念日。他们的生活渐渐没有了激情，不再像新婚时候那样热情似火如胶似漆。德拉科觉得他们已经迎来了他们的七年之痒。

这几年里发生了很多事，比如媒体蹲点在哈利家门口终于发现了家里真的还有另外一个人的存在，坐实了哈利结婚的消息；比如查德理火炮队突然易主，新老板据说是个热爱魁地奇的富家子弟，但是谁也不知道新老板到底是谁；比如哈利·波特的先生是个家里蹲，不出门，吃饭全靠外卖和哈利，整天在家里就是玩游戏玩游戏，用麻瓜们的话说就是一个死肥宅。

“不不不不，我先生的确不喜欢出门喜欢打游戏吃零食，但是他可不是肥宅呀，我先生人超帅的，性格傲娇温柔，他每天都会健身，八块腹肌一块不少，不比我差；对我超好，我一回家就黏着我，器大活好，我常常几天下不了床……”

“什么什么？您最后说了什么？”

“没什么没什么，我先生人超nice啦，不是死肥宅，他只是不喜欢社交而已。”

“那么请问他的工作是……”

“诶，他不需要工作啊，我的薪水和奖金完全能养活我们两个，工作那么累我才不要他累到自己呢！”

“那他的父母对此没有意见吗？”

“诶…..说起来……我没有见过他家里人诶，结婚也就是直接扯证，连婚礼也没有。”

第二天，报纸上的头版头天赫然登着《哈利·波特先生竟是无业游民？整天只会玩游戏生活无法自理的死宅？》，网络上也再次闹翻了天。

“我不能接受我家儿子嫁给一个死宅！！”

“哈利这么优秀！！他的先生不应该是个死宅啊！！！那个男人快出门挣钱啊！！不要让哈利这么辛苦了！！！”

“呜呜呜呜，弟弟到姐姐这里来，离开那个米虫！姐姐养你！！”

“不是吧，哈利的先生就这样让哈利辛苦比赛训练养家糊口自己却在家里打游戏？真想一个阿瓦达过去！”

“呜呜呜，弟弟太善良了，现在还在维护那个男人…..为什么我遇不上哈利这么好的男孩子！！！”

“哈利快离婚吧！我偷滋滋蜂蜜糖养你！！”

哈利默默把报纸烧了，这些无良媒体，瞎说什么呢！

 

哈利最近回家越来越晚了，德拉科看着门口叹气。难道他们真的到了所谓的七年之痒了吗？哈利难道真的厌倦了他这个死肥宅家里蹲？他难道看上其他人？难道真的像他粉丝期待的那样要和他离婚另找他人？不行，我得去看看哈利最近都在干什么，最近明明没有比赛，训练也不紧张，而且，今天明明没有训练，他也一大早地出门了，他难道……在外面有人了吗？

一阵胡思乱想的后果就是德拉科换好衣服幻影移形来到了查德理火炮队的训练基地。

 

“来，你看，”哈利骑在扫帚上和身旁一个男孩说着，“双手这样握住扫帚会比较稳，不容易被撞下去。你上来试试。”他跳下扫帚扶着一个男孩上了他心爱的火弩箭----那是德拉科送给他的结婚纪念礼物，虽说是刷的他的卡，但是哈利仍然很开心并且答应他不会有除了他们之外的第三个骑上扫帚。

大猪蹄子！德拉科站在空旷的训练场里，整个球馆就只有他们三个人。他真想怒吼出声，但是还有一点儿的理智提醒他在事情没有了解清楚之前不也能吵架，不然打脸了多尴尬。

男孩摇摇晃晃地在场馆上空飞了几圈，最后因为没有把握好平衡一头摔了下来。哈利连忙冲了过去接住，然后搂着男孩柔声安慰。

德拉科气呼呼地掏出手机给哈利打了个电话，问他在哪里在干什么。

“我在训练呢，德拉科。”

“是吗？今天不是没有训练吗？我刚刚问了罗恩，他们说今天放假。”

“哦，是啊，但是我有私人训练。怎么了，想我了？”

“没有，就是打来问问。”

“好啦，我会尽快回去的。晚饭想吃什么，我给你买。”

“不用了，我可以叫外卖。”德拉科挂断了电话，心里只有一个想法：本少爷今天要大吃一顿！再喝点酒！之后再找他算账！

后来啊，德拉科喝醉了就忘了这件事。等他醒来的时候哈利早就出门训练了。

 

七天之后。

德拉科看着日历上的红圈圈，后天就是他和哈利的结婚纪念日了，他们说好要出门旅游一趟。他打开手机查了查机票，接着打了电话询问哈利他后天训练几点结束。

“哦，我大概训练到晚上，或许我们可以买十点的机票……NONONONO,天啊，你没事吧？摔疼了吗？”

“我……我没事，就是膝盖擦破了皮。”手机里传来一个年轻稚嫩的声音，德拉科直觉是上次那个男孩。

“我这里有点事，我等会再打给你吧。”

“不用了，你忙你的吧，旅行我一个人去就好。”德拉科挂断了电话，几分钟后哈利的手机震动了一下，短信提示刚刚他用信用卡买了一张到意大利的机票。没错，只有一张，还是头等舱。

哈利皱了皱眉，扶着刚刚摔倒的孩子----队里刚进来的替补找球手，一个叫派恩的孩子----去了医务室包扎伤口。

德拉科最近是怎么了，怎么总是生气？更年期到了吗？波特先生丝毫不明白这是怎么了。

德拉科·马尔福说话算话，他说不带哈利就真的不带哈利，他一个人坐着头等舱去了美丽的意大利。

 

哈利疑惑地回头看看身后，他这几天总觉得有人跟着自己，可是回头看看又没有人。要不是各种来自意大利的消费短信提醒他德拉科真的到了意大利，他会毫不犹豫地怀疑德拉科穿着隐形衣在跟踪他。

不过，说起来，哈利掏出了手机翻了翻短信记录，德拉科买那么多皮鞋皮带做什么，还有还有，他怎么又买起了西装？还一下就买了四五套，他想干嘛？走秀吗？

他算了算，德拉科在意大利呆了三天，前前后后花了好几万的英磅，折合成金加隆也不是一笔小数目。其实哈利从来不知道自己到底挣了多少钱，因为他的卡一向掌握在德拉科手里，自己兜里只有一张副卡。虽说他每个月他都会收到一条短信提醒他有一笔转账，但是哈利从来不知道转了多少钱，他只能通过德拉科每个月的花销推断他哈利·波特怎么说也是个月入十几万英镑的富豪，不然怎么支撑得起德拉科的购买欲呢？

哈利朝前走去，在一户人家门前敲了敲门，一个男孩跑了过来打开了门，他们还拥抱了一下。

“咔嚓”

哈利再次回头看了看，他总觉得有人拍照了。

“进来啊，哈利！”男孩拉着哈利的手把他拖进屋里。

 

哈利在派恩家里呆了一晚上，他们看着之间魁地奇比赛的回访，哈利给派恩分析着每个找球手的特点，长处和短处，他们红着眼睛看了一晚上，喝光了一箱的黄油啤酒，吃光了三盘的披萨和饼干。期间还被蚊子咬了好几口，两个人脖子上手臂上腿上都是红红的一片。

德拉科拿到侦探传过来的照片的时候----没错，他雇了一个侦探调查哈利出轨的证据----哈利正走在回家的路上，他挠了挠脖子，想着这段时间自己的付出果然没有白费，派恩已经成为一个合格的找球手了，达到了可以上场的水平。或许下一场比赛派恩应该上场试试，哈利搔了搔鼻子，决定回去后和队员们商量一下。

哎，很快自己就可以退役了呢！哈利走在清晨的路上，阳光撒在他的身上，十分温暖。前几个月队里进了一批替补队员，哈利在见过他们的表现之后发现派恩完全可以在自己退役之后接替自己的位置，于是爱才的哈利用自己的业余时间来训练派恩，希望他早日成长为和自己一样优秀的找球手，延续自己为球队创下的荣耀。

哈利的想法十分美好，他甚至计划好了退役之后他可以当球队的教练，或者继续现在的产品代言也不错---他手头有许多的代言，绝大多数都来自一个大财团，就是他们新老板家里的那个财团，不过哈利不太关注这些事，他也不知道那个财团具体叫什么，似乎是M开头的吧----其实去魔法部也不错，他可以去体育相关的部门当个小领导，魔法部也正有此意，派人和哈利提过几次。

哈利最近也反思了一下，近几年和德拉科相处的时间是越来越少了，尤其是最近，他忙于训练派恩，常常是德拉科睡着了才回家第二天又在德拉科醒来之前离开，也难怪德拉科对他有这么多的怨气和不满，他的确是做得不好。哈利想着德拉科这几年为了自己也付出了不少，他在每个结婚纪念日都会送自己看起来就很昂贵并且送到哈利心坎上的礼物，每每都让哈利大吃一惊，让赫敏羡慕，让金妮嫉妒，感叹为什么自家男人永远不懂自己的心。虽说德拉科常常呆在家里不出门，只会打游戏吃零食，但是他也把家里收拾得一尘不染，最近几年还学会了做甜点，常常变着花样给哈利做些蛋糕甜品。这些总是让哈利怀疑自己是个出门赚钱的丈夫，而德拉科是个善解人意温柔体贴的小媳妇，每天都在家里乖乖地等着丈夫回来吃饭。

不过，每晚的床上运动都会提醒哈利，他才是那个小媳妇，还是个辛苦赚钱养家的小媳妇。

好了好了，该赶快回家补个觉，明天还有比赛呢！不知道德拉科会不会看。

 

德拉科看着电视里的哈利再一次抓到了金色飞贼引爆了全场欢呼，他被队友们抬着往天上扔，整个球馆都在庆祝哈利的胜利。

他看见哈利和队员们一一拥抱，和一个替补找球手拥抱的时间格外长，没错，就是那个哈利出轨的小屁孩。他看着哈利接受完采访，搂着罗恩和那个小孩一起走下了球场，三个说说笑笑好不热闹。

他按下一串数字，接着按下了通话的按钮。几秒之后哈利的声音从听筒里传来。

“德拉科！你在意大利玩得还开心吗？我注意到你又买了好多的衣服和领带，你的箱子还装得下吗？对了对了，你什么时候回来，我去接你好不好？还有还有！你看了我今天的比赛了吗，我抓到了飞贼！”

“你什么时候没有抓到飞贼我才会感到惊讶。”德拉科语气平静地回复着哈利，滴滴滴地把一份资料传真给去。“我传了一份东西到家里，你回去看一下签字吧。”

“什么东西？”哈利好奇地问。

“离婚协议书，你记得签字。”

“不是！等等！你是在和我开玩笑嘛？德拉科，怎，怎么了，你是不是因为我最近太忙了生气了？别生气了，我忙完了，接下去我就会有很多的休假，我全用来陪你好不好？我们去……”

“不用了，波特。我们离婚吧，你最近忙什么你自己不清楚吗？既然你对我早就没了感情那我们不如离婚，各自生活，不要干涉对方。这样不好吗？”

“不是！德拉科你在说什么，我听不懂……”

“波特，你不用解释了，我们离婚吧，具体事项我会找律师和你谈的。”德拉科看着电视上回放的哈利抓住飞贼的那个瞬间，“我对你很失望，波特。”他挂了电话。

 

“怎么了？”罗恩看着呆坐在沙发上的哈利，“一个小时后就是新闻发布会，你怎么还在这里？”

“发布会？哦，宣布派恩他们成为队员的那个……我知道了。”哈利摘下了眼镜捂住脸，“罗恩，我是不是很失败？”

“不是，怎么可能！兄弟！你可是近一个世纪以来最优秀的找球手！个人看法，我觉得你是有史以来最优秀的魁地奇运动员！”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“别这样啦，你要是是失败，世界上有七八成的人都得跳楼。”

“德拉科要和我离婚了。”哈利叹了口气，“他把离婚协议书都发到家里了。”

“不是……这是怎么回事？好好的怎么就要离婚了？”

 

哈利和罗恩聊了很久，从他和德拉科在咖啡店的相遇聊到他们扯证，从第一次的烛光晚餐聊到德拉科给他的每一件纪念日礼物，从德拉科第一次做甜品给他聊到他最近冷落了德拉科。

“说真的，兄弟，我不明白德拉科为什么和你离婚，他明明那么爱你，你看看他每年纪念日送给你的礼物，看看他帮你买的那些麻瓜大牌衣服，那些麻瓜奢侈品，你一年的收入和奖金几乎都花在这上面了，那些东西可不便宜啊。”罗恩颇为感叹地摇了摇头，“你再看看德拉科自己的衣服，嘿，上次聚会我看到他穿的鞋都发黄了，衣服也都是一些没有牌子的，看着就不值钱。他把你们所有的积蓄都花在你身上了啊！你最近这么忙冷落了他，他生气也不奇怪。你好好哄哄他就是了，好好和他谈谈。”

哈利·从来不知道自己的衣服和德拉科送的礼物要多少钱·波特呆住了，他拉着罗恩一遍一遍地确认了德拉科给他买的东西都不是像他说的那样的便宜货。他掏出手机，看着德拉科的消费短信，里面大多数东西都是德拉科买给他的，每件商品的数额，每一笔的消费都让罗恩发出一声羡慕的哇。

他对你可真好。罗恩酸酸的说了一句。你可一定要把德拉科追回来啊！哈利，他一定是这个世界上最爱你的人了！不过，你的存款也太高了吧，是我的好几十倍。你这个明星找球手可真是有钱。

 

在新闻发布会上，哈利介绍了他们新一批的替补球员们，回答了很多记者的问题，其中有不少就是关于他神秘的，从来不出现的爱人的。每回答这样一个问题哈利的心就更痛一分：他的德拉科正在离他而去。由于他的冷落，他的疏忽，他们之间不知道什么时候已经产生了可悲的厚障壁了！

“请问哈利，你接下来有什么打算吗？据说你会迎来你最长的一个假期。”底下的记者们和台上的队员不约而同地笑了起来。

突然之间，哈利就做了那么一个决定。

“我想，我会延长这个假期。”哈利抬头看着发问的记者，“或许是一个月，或许是一年，或许是永远。”

一片哗然。记者们争先恐后地提问哈利为什么会有这样的想法。

“请问是什么让你产生了这样的想法，哈利？”

“请问哈利你这是在表示你要退役吗？”

“为什么你要选择退役？是你的先生的想法还是你本人的想法？”

……

哈利沉默地低着头，接着他拉过面前的话筒，解释为什么会有这突然的想法。

“我已经很久没有陪伴我的先生了，就连今年我们的结婚七周年的旅行我也没有办法参加。我对不起他，我一直忙于训练，忙于比赛，忙着赚钱让他过上更好的生活，疏忽了对他的陪伴。直到现在我才发现，”哈利沉默了一会，“如果我没有他那我有再多的金加隆也没有意义。我真正需要的是他，如果他都不在了，那么我的一切都没有意义了。我在场下思考了很久，我明白这无法兼得，我拿起扫帚就无法拥抱他，我放下扫帚就无法养活他。我现在愿意放下我的扫帚去拥抱他，毕竟没有人比他更爱我了。”

“哈利，请问这是代表你们的感情出现了危机吗？”

“哈利你能具体解释一下你的先生不在了是什么意思吗？”

“哈利……”

“哈利……”记者们抛出一个又一个的问题，哈利却没有再理会，他径自离开了发布会去寻找他的德拉科。

 

他们再次相遇是在一周后，哈利站在体育馆的角落里看着派恩接替了他的位置，成为了新的找球手，努力在配合队员们的训练。

“你在这里啊，波特。”身后走来一个人，哈利回头看了看，德拉科穿着他新买的西装拄着伞走来。

他们两个都沉默了一会，德拉科率先掏出了哈利的工资卡还给他。

“这个，还给你。”

哈利没有接 ，于是德拉科把卡塞到了他的口袋里。

“我对不起你，德拉科。”哈利思考了好久好久，他觉得自己的确是对不起德拉科，为了挣钱而忽视了对德拉科的陪伴，他低着头自顾自地给德拉科道歉，数落着自己的不是，曲曲绕绕的话里全是希望德拉科回到他身边的翘首以盼。

德拉科的手机震了震，他掏出手机一看，差点没有破口大骂。原来他雇的那个私家侦探看了发布会之后觉得哈利和那个派恩之间似乎没有奸情，他秉承着拿人钱财替人消灾说什么也不能坑客户的想法，用了一些不常规的手段重新调查了一些哈利和派恩，并且在据说非法的手段下向派恩问出了真相。

没有奸情，没有出轨，一切只是哈利对派恩的私人训练！哈利只是想让派恩早些接班好和自己潇潇洒洒过二人世界！我****!*****！*******！！德拉科的内心在疯狂脏话输出，此刻恨不得给侦探来一个阿瓦达。

“……我会尽快签字的。”哈利叹了口气，德拉科刚刚全程在玩手机，对他的道歉一点儿也不感兴趣，看来他注定是无法挽回德拉科了。

“等等！你没签字？”我就说嘛，哈利肯定是爱我的！他怎么可能随随便便就签字了呢！有转机有转机！

“嗯，抱歉，我会尽快签字的，不会耽误你的。”哈利从口袋里拿出卡递给德拉科，“这个留着吧，里面还有些钱，你拿去用吧。我可以再找一份工作的，但是你……比我更需要钱。”

德拉科怒了，他从小到大第一次被人质疑自己是个穷光蛋，就算是哈利的那些粉丝说他是软饭是个米虫他也可以忍，但是被哈利质疑自己没有钱这就不能忍了！

“你脑子进水了吗？哈利·波特！你是在说我没钱吗？我本来还想说你既然没有签字那我们就不离婚吧……”

“什么！等等！你刚刚是说我们可以不用离婚了吗？真的吗！”哈利冲上去抱住德拉科，双腿自然地缠到他的腰上，双手搂着他的脖子热情地吻了他，“我就知道你还是爱我的！德拉科！我们不要离婚！”

德拉科被哈利突如其来的吻搞得晕头转向，一时间忘了哈利质疑他没钱这件事，他晕乎乎地抱着哈利和他解释了一番自己的狗血误会。

“你退役了多可惜啊，哈利。”德拉科拉着哈利的手，上面是常年训练留下的茧子，“你是个多优秀的找球手，我不想你因为我离开你热爱的事业。”

“不了，德拉科。”哈利笑了笑，“我想过了，我骑着扫帚飞在天上离你太远了，无法拥抱你。我想在你身边，不想要在离你万米高的空中。”

“打个魁地奇可不用飞那么高，”德拉科刮了一下哈利的鼻子，“再说了我可以在顶层包厢看你比赛，这不就离你很近了吗？”

“不用了，那个太贵了……”

“等等，差点被你岔开话题，你之前是不是还说我没钱来着？”德拉科放下哈利，气呼呼地把卡塞回哈利的口袋里，“你以为我德拉科·马尔福缺钱吗？你也不看看你那张卡里的前够我买什么！连套私人订制的长袍都买不到！我身上这套西装可是你半年的薪水！我怎么可能没钱！”

“什么？私人订制？你穿的不都是没有品牌的地摊货吗？”哈利吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“谁说的？我穿地摊货？我从小到大就没穿过低于一千金加隆的衣服好吗！”德拉科停顿了一会，接着幽幽开口，“哈利，你不会到现在还以为这几年都是你在养我吧？”

“不，不是吗？罗恩说你的衣服看起来就很便宜，一件可能就是我的零头。”

“哈利，你真的觉得你一个月两三千金加隆的收入除了给你买买那些便宜货吃吃饭之外还能干嘛？我也想你养我啊，但是我一双鞋都是你一两个月的收入，更别说从头到脚买齐一套衣服，那你恐怕得一年不吃不喝。所以还不得我来养你！”

“等等，你那些没有牌子的衣服和发黄的鞋子有那么贵吗？”

“那是私人订制！还有，发黄的那是做旧的工艺！！”德拉科理了理自己的头发，“天哪，你是有多迟钝，哈利！你这几年就没发现你比其他的队员赚得更多吗？你没发现你每个月的收入是他们的好几倍吗？你没发现你的代言基本上都是一个财团的吗？”

“所以……你的意思是……老板格外欣赏我所以给我的钱格外多吗？”

德拉科无语了，他一直以为自己在他们第一个结婚纪念日的时候他说要给哈利买下一个球队的时候就已经暴露自己了，就算那时候没有，但是当哈利手握马尔福财团绝大多数广告代言的时候也该发现了吧？他难道就没有发现自己的先生是个金发蓝眼皮肤苍白典型马尔福长相还姓马尔福的男人吗？

“你是不是不知道你们这几年新老板叫什么名字？也不知道给你代言的财团是哪个？”

“我不了解这些，我就是个找球手，了解这些干什么。”哈利很疑惑地看着德拉科。

“所以你根本不知道你的新老板姓马尔福，叫德拉科；给你代言的财团也叫马尔福，正好！正好和你的先生一个姓？德拉科·马尔福可不是像哈利·波特一样是个普通的姓氏和名字！”

两个人相顾无言，一个在感叹为什么对面那个疤头这么蠢，到现在还没有发现自己的先生到底是谁；另外一个则在感叹没想到自己的秃头先生就是自己的老板，自己所以为的养了先生七年其实根本就是他用着家里的资源在给自己送钱。

“所以，你就是我的新老板？”

“你以为呢？我们第一个结婚纪念日的时候我说要给你买个球队是说着玩玩的吗？”

哈利默默点了点头：“我以为你喝多了。”

德拉科做了个深呼吸：不行不行，自己取的媳妇再傻也要宠着！

“那我之前在采访里说你的确没有工作是我在养的时候你怎么不反驳我！”

“我以为那是我们之间的情趣……”

 

“那你现在知道我是谁了，还想回来打魁地奇吗？”德拉科摸了摸哈利的脸。

“还可以吗？”

“自家球队，有什么不可以！”

哈利开心地冲上去亲了德拉科一口，继而犹犹豫豫地开口：“那个，既然你这么有钱又骗了我这么久……”

“是你自己傻没看出来……好好好，我骗了你我骗了你。”

“那我能要新出的那个系列的扫帚吗？还有最近出的那些限定装备……”

“给你买。”

 

“真是太令人激动了！哈利·波特没有像传闻中那样退役！他再一次参加比赛并且拿到了金色飞贼！”主持人大声喊着，“哦，他朝着顶层包厢飞去了！众所周知，今天球队的神秘老板也现身顶层包厢，哈利这一举动是在向他从未露面的新老板示好吗？”

哈利跳下扫帚落在顶层包厢柔软的地毯上，冲上去抱住德拉科，把金色飞贼递到他面前：“你看，给你的！”

大屏幕里切出了德拉科温柔的笑容，当所有人都在感叹这个新老板也太过帅气的时候，一下秒屏幕上就显示了两个人的拥吻，而哈利的双腿自然地缠了上去，两人左手上一模一样的戒指在屏幕上熠熠生辉，闪瞎了所有人的眼。

第二天，马尔福家族继承人德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特结婚并且隐婚七年的消息席卷了所有的报纸和媒体，同时德拉科六年前一掷千金为哈利买下整个球队作为结婚纪念日礼物的消息也令哈利的粉丝们激动不已。

“呜呜呜呜，儿子嫁了个好男人啊！！请马尔福总裁一直对我家哈利这么好吧！！！”

“一掷千金买球队做礼物！！呜呜呜我酸了，又是为别人的爱情流泪的一天！”

“被养了七年还以为是自己辛苦赚钱养家的哈利太可爱了吧！！我可以！！（不不不我瞎说的，马尔福总裁请放过我！）”

“所以说，还是我们bottom的胜利啊！哈利把腿缠到总裁腰上的动作那么熟练！一看就知道哈利才是下面那个！top党投降吧！这是属于bottom党的胜利！！”

“没错没错！这是我们bottom，不对，现在是德哈了！这是德哈党的狂欢！！”

是呀是呀，毕竟Draay is rio!


End file.
